My collection of Seaquest sonfics
by Evil-Green-Marshmellow
Summary: This i just a bunch of songfics that just popped into my head. I didn't put much thought into them so you dont have to review. They are mostly about Lucas. More coming soon!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: All of these fics are based on different topics. For example, the first fic may be depressing and the next fic may be spiritual. You don't need to review, I just wrote what ever popped into my head, so I wasn't really thinking too hard when I wrote these. Either way I hope you enjoy them. I was thinking about starting an actual Seaquest story, with an original character. 


	2. One Day

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The song "One Day" it was written by Simple Plan. And I do not own Seaquest either(though I wish I did).  
  
An 8 year old Lucas sat in his bedroom looking longingly out the window. He wanted more then anything to go out and play with the few friends he had, but as usual his father kept him in the house.  
  
Sometimes this house feels like a prison  
  
That I just can't leave behind  
  
There's so many rules I gotta follow  
  
Cause you can't let go.  
  
You see his father didn't like the idea of his genius son socializing with 'Normal' kids. "Do you want to be just like them?" Lawrence would say over and over. "You have a gift, and I don't want that gift to be taken away by those people you call 'friends'"  
  
I don't want to hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say  
  
But one day  
  
Lucas was sick of being a prisoner in his own home. 'Just wait' he thought 'One day I'll be far away from here. Free to be friends with whoever I want.One day'  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
  
I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One Day  
  
A 10 year old Lucas sat playing on his computer, when the door opened to his room. "Hey there Lucas, how are things going?" Lawrence asked. "What do you want dad?" Lucas grunted. "Can't I just see how my own son is doing?" "Yes, but you never do unless you need a favor." "Listen Lucas, I do need a favor."  
  
Sometimes I wonder if you know me or if you just pretend to care  
  
Tell me are you a mission to bring me down  
  
I don't want to hear it  
  
And I just can't believe it  
  
All the stupid things you say  
  
But one day  
  
Lucas sat next to his father, allowing Lawrence to brag about him. Lucas knew his father didn't care about him, all he cared about was impressing total strangers. But Lucas swore as soon as he turned 18 he would never need to sit here again. He would also never need to see Lawrence again. One day.  
  
I won't take this anymore  
  
I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
  
I won't have to run away  
  
And you won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One day  
  
A 15 year old Lucas sat on his quarters on Seaquest, laughing at a joke his best friend Ben Krieg had just told, when his PAL started chirping. "Lucas here." He said ino it. "Lucas," Tim O'Neil's voice was heard from the other end. "You have a call from your father." Lucas' happiness slipped away as soon as he heard the word 'father'. "Ok Tim, send him through." As soon as he saw Lawrence's face appear he asked "What did you call me for?" "Lucas, I need a favor" Lawrence started. "You know what dad, I'm sick of you asking me for favors. Now, if you don't mind I need to get back to work." With that he ended the call.  
  
Go Away Don't look at me  
  
Cause were not the same  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
You can say, that its not ok  
  
But I'm not afraid  
  
And you can't do nothing  
  
One day  
  
Lucas smiled when the screen went blank. He was finally out of his fathers reach, at least for now. One day, he'd be out of it for good. One day.  
  
I wont take this anymore  
  
I'll be old enough to do what I want to  
  
I won't have to run away  
  
And yo won't be there to say I'm not allowed to  
  
One Day 


	3. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or seaquest. The song is called Perfect and it belongs to Simple Plan.  
  
Another Lucas/Lawrence songfic. Hopefully I'll make more on a different topic soon.  
  
THANK YOU TO CADNOBACH AND JUPITERS-GALAXY FOR THEIR REVEIWS!!!!  
  
"Dammit Lucas!" Lawrence's voice echoed in Lucas Wolenczak's head. "cant you do anything right?" Lucas was only trying to improve the vocorder, unfortunately, it turned out a little.messy. Lucas hated coming home for shore leave, cause it meant coming home to his father.  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do  
  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
Lucas just wanted to make his father proud. If anything Lawrence should be the most proudest father in the world! His son graduated from Stanford University at age 14 and is now working on the UEO's most advanced research vessel as the Chief Computer Analyst!  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I'm never going be good enough for you  
  
Can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
And you you can't change me  
  
But Lucas had had enough of it. He was sick of trying to impress his father. He had a new family now. His friends on the Seaquest, and he didn't need his father anymore.  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
Sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now its just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
It hurt though, to not be able to look up to your own father. He used to think his father was like superman. Strong and smart, who loved his kids. But those days were long over. His father didn't care about him.  
  
I try not to think about the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero  
  
All the days you spent with me now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
He would be going back to Seaquest in two days, and he was thankful for that.  
  
I must be the only member of Seaquest that hates coming to their family.  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just wanna make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
Can't stand another fight  
  
And nothings all right  
  
Lucas took a deep breath and went to find his father. They needed to talk.  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
Nothing last forever  
  
Sorry I can't be perfect  
  
And its just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
When Lucas found his father at his desk, He immediately forgot what he was going to say. All the things his father said to him in the past had hurt and there was no way to erase the past, but if he could just get his father to listen.Maybe they'll be hope for the future.  
  
Nothings gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothings gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe its hard just to talk to you but you don't understand  
  
With another deep breath Lucas approached his father. "Dad? I think we should talk." Lawrence looked up from his work.  
  
"Lucas," He said annoyed "You know better not to bother me when I'm working."  
  
"Yeah, well your always working." Lucas replied.  
  
"My works important to me."  
  
"More important then me?" asked Lucas. Lawrence looked like he was searching for an answer.  
  
"Of course not. I'm your father." He finally said.  
  
"I have a new father now. We may not be related, but he's treated me like a son. He's cared about me and listened to me. Something you were suppose to do."  
  
"Lucas.Maybe."  
  
"Its too late. All my life you've expected me to be Perfect, but I can't be. Well I'm sick of it! I'm 18 now, and I'm legal age to move out, and that's what I'm going to do.  
  
Cause we lost it all  
  
And we can't go back  
  
Sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now its just too late  
  
And we can't go back  
  
Im sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Sorry about the ending! I had a hard time thinking of how to finish it. As I said before, I'm not really a good writer, I only write for my own entertainment. 


	4. I'm Just A Kid

Hey guys^_^ thanks to all the people who reviewed so far: Cadnobach, Jupiters_Galaxy, and Sara! I'll try to make the lyrics easer to recognize. JUST A REMINDER THAT I HAVE NEVER ACTUALLY SEEN AN EPISODE OF SEAQUEST (I'm just going by fanfics)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Seaquest or this song. This song is by Simple Plan (Yes, I like that band, lol! I'll try to pick a different artist for the next one) Its called "I'm Just A Kid"  
  
Lucas grumbled as he awoke in his small and messy quarters of the Seaquest. 'Another boring day' He thought. Hopefully he would get an email from Julianna or wolfman, maybe even play a computer game with one of them.  
  
~I woke up, it was seven~  
  
~Waited till eleven~  
  
~Just to figure out no one would call~  
  
But soon 11:00 approached and Lucas needed to go for bridge duty. He sighed as he headed down to the bridge. He loved the Seaquest and all the people on it, they were like his family, but he wanted to be with people his own age. And that was hard when you lived on a submarine full of adults. To make things worse, Nick and Julianna weren't keeping in touch with him lately.  
  
~I think I've got a lot of friends~  
  
~But I don't hear from them~  
  
~What another night all alone~  
  
~When your spending every day on your own~  
  
As Lucas worked quietly on the bridge, surrounded by people, he never felt more alone.  
  
~And hear it goes~  
  
~I'm just a kid~  
  
~And life is a nightmare~  
  
~I'm just a kid~  
  
~I know that it's not fair~  
  
All around him people laughed and joked while they worked, but not him. 'It seems everybody but me is having a good time' He thought.  
  
~Nobody cares~  
  
~Cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun then me~  
  
When Lucas was finally done bridge duty he headed to his room and collapsed on his bed, deciding there was no point in checking his email. As he looked slowly around his room, he remembered that shore leave was coming up. Not that he cared. Unlike everybody else on the ship he had nowhere to go. Even his own father wouldn't take him.  
  
~And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed~  
  
~Staring at these four walls again~  
  
~I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time~  
  
~Everyone's got somewhere to go~  
  
~And they're gonna leave me hear on my own~  
  
Lucas cursed his father for keeping him here. It wasn't fair how one man that barely ever spoke to him could have so much power over him.  
  
~And hear it goes~  
  
~I'm just a kid~  
  
~And life is a nightmare~  
  
~I'm just a kid~  
  
~I know that its not fair~  
  
~Nobody cares~  
  
~Cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun then me~  
  
'Then again' He thought 'Maybe it me. Maybe its my fault nobody likes me.that I don't fit in.'  
  
~What the hell is wrong with me~  
  
~I don't fit in with anybody~  
  
~How can this happen to me~  
  
~Wide awake I'm bored~  
  
~I can't fall asleep~  
  
~And every night is the worst night ever~  
  
Lucas let out a deep sigh and rolled over in his bed.  
  
~I'm just kid~  
  
~And life is a nightmare~  
  
~I'm just a kid~  
  
~I know that its not fair~  
  
~Nobody cares cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun then me~  
  
With those unhappy thoughts replaying in his head, Lucas finally drifted off to an uneasy sleep. Only to wake up to another lonely day.  
  
~Tonight.~ 


	5. Because you loved me

Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and advice. I'll try to put more Lucas  
  
(or any other characters I might use.) Well I hope you like it, it's a little different from what I've been writing so far.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Seaquest. I do not own this song either, It is "Because you Loved Me" By Celine Dion.  
  
Warning: This is probably a sappy fic. It is a Bridger/Lucas paring. No Slash! It just points out the father/son relationship that I think Bridger and Lucas share.  
  
Lucas laughed, as he looked the soaking wet Captain. Darwin was splashed him after Bridger told him he couldn't play today. "Oh, and you think is funny do you?" Bridger asked Lucas with mock anger.  
  
"I think it's extremely funny! But that's what you get for saying no to fish-face here."  
  
"Bridger Play!" said Darwin more insistent.  
  
"I told you, I can't. I have work to do."  
  
"Screw work." The dolphin replied. Bridger sat there staring at the dolphin, then at Lucas.  
  
"I didn't teach him that!" Said the teenager, reading Bridgers expression.  
  
"Well then who did?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm.Ben?" Lucas said.  
  
Bridger laughed. "You're the only one I can think of that uses that word."  
  
"Well either way, Darwin's right, take a break. You've been working too hard lately."  
  
Bridger sighed. "Ok, just let me get my wet suit on" He said and walked off.  
  
Lucas remembered that he didn't like the captain when he first met him, but Lucas now thought of him as the father he never had. He did have a father, but his father didn't care, Bridger did.  
  
Lucas was never truly happy until he met Bridger. He showed Lucas that there is someone who cares about him for who he is, not for his brains.  
  
*For all the times you stood by me*  
  
*For all the truth that you made me see*  
  
*For all the joy you brought to my life*  
  
*For all the wrong that you made right*  
  
*For every dream you made come true*  
  
*For all the love I found in you*  
  
*You're the one who helped me up*  
  
*Never let me fall*  
  
Bridger came back wearing his wet suit and got in the moon pool. The dolphin wasted no time swimming up to him and dumping him with his snout.  
  
"Bridger It!" It called and swam quickly away.  
  
Bridger laughed and headed straight toward Lucas. Lucas gave a startled cry and dove under the water. Darwin swam by and let Lucas grab his dorsal fin, but instead of the dolphin leading him to safety he led Lucas right over to Bridger.  
  
"Your it Lucas." He called.  
  
"Thanks Fish-face." Lucas said sarcastically, but failing to hide a smile. Lucas liked it when Bridger took a break to play with him and Darwin. His real father never gave Lucas the time of day.  
  
*You're the one who saw me through*  
  
*Through it all*  
  
*You were my strength when I was weak*  
  
*You were my voice when I couldn't speak*  
  
*You were my eyes when I couldn't see*  
  
*You saw the best there was in me*  
  
*Lifted me up when I couldn't reach*  
  
*You gave me faith cause you believed*  
  
*I'm everything I am because you love me* They played tag for about an hour when Bridger announced that he'd better get back to work.  
  
"Coming with me Lucas?" Bridger asked and held out his hand to help Lucas out of the pool.  
  
"Sure, if you don't mind having me around." Lucas said, taking Bridger's hand. Bridger was the only person that Lucas felt he could trust completely.  
  
"Lucas, I never mind having you around. In fact, I like having you around. We'll just go get dried off and change first. I'll meet you at your quarters." He said and walked off again.  
  
Lucas had never heard those words spoken to him before 'I like having you around'. Maybe they weren't that much to people who were used to feeling like they were loved, but to Lucas it meant the world. Just those small words made Lucas feel like the luckiest kid in the world.  
  
*You gave me wings and made me fly*  
  
*You touched my hand I could touch the sky*  
  
*I lost my faith you brought it back to me*  
  
*You said no star was out of reach*  
  
*You stood by me and I stood tall*  
  
*I had your love I had it all*  
  
*I'm preying for each day you gave me*  
  
*Maybe I don't know that much*  
  
*But I know this much is true*  
  
*I was blessed because I was, loved by you*  
  
They had been working for a couple hours when Bridger suggested they go to the Mess to get something to eat.  
  
"Wow Lucas! You are amazing! You got twice the amount of work done that I did." Bridger remarked.  
  
"You really mean that? The part about me being amazing." Lucas could hardly believe it.  
  
"Of course I do! You're the most amazing person I've ever met! Hasn't anyone ever said that to you before?"  
  
Lucas dropped his head. "No. Nobody even pays any attention to me."  
  
Bridger could barley believe what he was hearing from the boy. How could nobody pay attention to this brilliant, funny and sweet kid.  
  
"What about your father." Bridger asked softly.  
  
"Father? I don't even think I can call him that. The only time the man ever talks to me is to ask me for a favour!" Lucas voice was raised now, and Bridger could see him getting more upset. "I don't even know why I was brought into this world! Nobody even loves me!"  
  
Bridger put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "I do."  
  
*You were my strength when I was weak*  
  
*You were my voice when I couldn't speak*  
  
*You were my eyes when I couldn't see*  
  
*You saw the best there was in me *  
  
*Lifted me up when I couldn't reach*  
  
*You gave me faith cause you believed*  
  
*I'm everything I am because you love me*  
  
Lucas looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. It wasn't like Lucas to cry, but all his life he never thought it was possible for him to be loved. Until now.  
  
"You do?"  
  
Bridger bent down till he was eye-level with Lucas. "Lucas, listen to me. You are the most smart, funny and sweetest kid I've ever met, and I would be proud to have you for my son."  
  
Lucas was struggling to fight back the tears. He didn't trust himself to talk so he just through his arms around Bridger and hugged him tightly.  
  
Bridger was slightly surprised at first, but soon hugged the kid back just as tightly.  
  
*You were always there for me*  
  
*The tender wind that carried me*  
  
*Light in the dark, shining and glowing to my eyes*  
  
*You've been my inspiration*  
  
*Through the lies you were the truth*  
  
*My world is a better place because of you*  
  
They broke the hug when O'Neil's voice came through the intercom."Captain to the bridge."  
  
"I think that's you." Lucas informed Bridger.  
  
Bridger laughed lightly. "I think that's me." He replied and got up to leave.  
  
As he was walking away Lucas called out "Captain?" Bridger turned around. "Thanks."  
  
Bridger smiled and walked on.  
  
*You were my strength when I was weak*  
  
*You were my voice when I couldn't speak*  
  
*You were my eyes when I couldn't see*  
  
*You saw the best there was in me*  
  
*Lifted me up when I couldn't reach*  
  
*You gave me faith cause you believed*  
  
*I'm everything I am.*  
  
Lucas smiled to himself. A smile that almost literally reached ear to ear. He was loved by someone. And he truly loved that someone back  
  
*Because you loved me*  
  
So what did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know if you have any comments/suggestions. ^_^ 


End file.
